I Hate Your Smile
by Molly Yokunaii
Summary: “Wenches all have the same weak point, their heart. I’ll destroy your heart Alexandra Blake and after that, you’ll finally stop smiling.” TALAOC Summary inside [COMPLETED]
1. The Weak Point

**I Hate Your Smile**

Summary: It's the fourth world championship. M. Dickenson sends one maid in each team because he doesn't want them to worry about stuff like making dinner, washing their clothes… He chooses a girl name Alexandra Blake to go with the Blitzkrieg Boys because he thinks she's the only one who will be able to deal with them. What will happen when a certain red-haired boy is sick of seeing her always happy and smiling and that he decided he would stop this?

Warning : I speak French and I'm not bilingual so sorry for the mistake I may do.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the plot and my OC.

Molly: Hope you'll enjoy my first story!

"Talking"

"_Thinking"_

**Chapter 1 – **The weak point

It has been one month since the arrival of Alexandra Blake in the small but comfy apartment where the Blitzkrieg Boys live. M. Dickenson has clearly warned her how the boys would probably be with her since she was a girl (or a weakling if you ask them). She didn't really care. She was there to help and that's all that matter to her. The boys were beginning to stop trying to make her leave and even started to like what she was doing for them. She thought it was because of her good meals since they didn't really know how to cook being rise in the abbey.

For them, it was because she wasn't like the other girls. She didn't try to make a move on them and she didn't beg them to talk to her nicely or whatever. They were even more surprise when she only smiled at Ian when he told her she was a weakling only good to wash their dirt and to be their slave. No matter how much they've tried, she never said insults back and didn't even seem angry or sad.

That's why Tala hated her. People have always feared him because of his cold attitude and his strength. But not her. She was always nice to him and smiling at him. It was pissing him off. That's why he decided he would make her fear him. He wanted to control her just like everyone. He thought it shouldn't be too hard because after all, she was only a wench with emotions and everyone knows that feelings are your weak points. He will find what she loves and steal it from her to destroy her.

…

Kai and Bryan were having a double match against Spencer and Ian while Tala was watching their every move to see what they would have to improve.

"Ian stops using the same attack it's useless!" Tala yelled at him receiving a glare back. The red-haired boy was angry at him since what he saw this morning.

**-Flashback- **

Tala woke up to the sound of two persons laughing.

"And what did he do after that?" A boy asked. _"Isn't that Ian?"_

"Oh well the girl thought he was a psycho trying to kill her so she started to throw every things she had in her kitchen at him." A girl replied laughing. _"A girl's voice? It can only be Alexe… but what the fuck? Ian is laughing with her?"_

Tala decided to go see what was going on. When he left his room he saw that the wench and his teammate were on the couch watching TV together and seemed to have a good time. When she heard Tala entered, she smiled at him. He only stared at her coldly and then left the living room. _"So Ian is starting to like her heh? Well I'll make sure he stopped talking to her for good."_

**-End Flashback-**

"Alright training is over for today, except for you Ian, you were playing like a girl so one more hour for you." Tala grinned when he saw the annoy look Ian was sending him.

"What the hell? I don't deserve this shit!" He stated coldly at his captain.

"Maybe if you would stop hanging around girls you would stop playing like one. If I didn't know you as much as I did I could think you are about to cry like a wench."

"What no way! I'm not a weakling!"

"Remember the rule, when you started to socialize with one you become one. Keep that in mind midget and now train!" Ian growled in response knowing that Tala was right. You can't hang around a weakling. He had a good time with Alexe but he didn't want his teammate to think he was becoming weak.

Tala was happier now. Ian's pride would keep him away from Alexe. When they returned back home, they saw that Alexe had already finished cooking and that everything was ready so the boys just had to sit and eat. She greeted them by one of her infamous smile. They just nodded as a response and started eating.

"Where's Ian?" She asked worrying a bit.

"He's still training." Spencer answered when he saw that no one would do it.

"Oh… Well I'm gonna go to the training center to give him his food otherwise it will be too cold." She said standing up and pulling his food in a bag.

"Hn it's late you shouldn't leave at this hour." Kai said looking at her.

"Don't worry about me. Anyway it's not really far from here and I want him to eat." She smiled at him trying to reassure him even if she didn't really think he cared at all if something bad happened to her. She stood up, grabbed the bag and left the apartment.

"You know, someone should really go with her." Bryan said

"Then why don't you go yourself? And why do you care anyway?" Kai asked coldly.

"Because she cooks well." The boys all nodded in understanding.

"I'll go; anyway I have to go see against who we will be playing tomorrow." Tala said as he finished his plate and left. _"I want to see her face when Ian will push her away."_

When he was outside, he started running to catch her up. Finally, he saw her not too far from him. When she heard footsteps behind her, she turned around and smiled when she saw Tala.

"Don't think I care about you. I'm just there because if something happened to you the old man will kill us. Got it Blake?" He glared at her when she once again smiled at him.

"Sure Tala." They started walking in silence and soon enough, they reached the training center. Ian was still there and raised an eyebrow when he saw them.

"What are you two doing here?" He asked as he launched Wyborg again.

"Well since you weren't there for dinner I brought it here to you so you won't be starved." Alexe explained.

"Look wench, I don't need you to look after me." He said coldly. She wasn't expecting Ian to talk to her like when she arrived one month ago. _"Weren't we starting to get along?" _

"Oh well sorry Ian next time I'll just let it go then." She could swear she saw his eyes softened a bit but they quickly regained their coldness.

"Yeah whatever just leave me the fuck alone. Let's go home." Ian replied avoiding her eyes and started walking away. Tala found this scene funny. Alexe was there trying to understand what was going on as her "almost friend" was walking away from her. For the first time she didn't look happy. Tala definitely liked the fact that she was now more vulnerable.

"Look girl we have to go so hurry." He told her as he started to follow Ian.

…

The next morning, Alexe was cleaning all of the boys' room since they were still training for their match against The Majestics tonight. When she opened the door of Tala's room she cursed at herself for thinking that all the boys were training. In front of her was Tala with only a towel around his waist and water going down his muscled chest. Alexe always thought that he was attractive but now she didn't think this word was enough to describe what she was seeing. Sadly for her, Tala noticed that she was staring intently at him and smirked. _"So she thinks I'm hot. I'll use it against her…"_

"Like what you see?" He asked her as he started walking toward her. She was nervous he could easily see it.

"Well..hum.. sorry for.. for entering without knocking before." She managed to say and backed away from him. She didn't like this situation. Still smirking, he stepped forward her until her back was against the wall and that she couldn't leave. He was so near to her that she could feel his breath against her skin and it was making her shivered. Before he could make a move, they heard the front door opened and the voices of the others Blitzkrieg Boys. Taking advantage of the fact that Tala has been distracted, she managed to leave without him noticing.

Well that was she thought because he did notice but he lets her go anyway. He had found what he was looking for. He knew how to break her. _"Wenches all have the same weak point; their heart. I'll destroy your heart Alexandra Blake and after that, you'll finally stop smiling."_

* * *

So this was the first chapter! What do you think? Do you want me to continue? Review please :) 

-Molly (I'm sorry for the mistakes :S )


	2. Save Me

**Disclaimer :** I don't own Beyblade

**Warning : **I'm still sorry for the mistakes!

**Molly :** I wanna thank O.o-GoDsMaCk-o.O for the review! This chapter is for you! I hope you'll like it! I know it's short but if I could havemore reviews I'd write more hehe :) And if you have some ideas don't be shy and tell me!

**Chapter 2 –** Save me

"Talking"

"_Thinking"_

Alexe was watching the match "Blitzkrieg Boys against The Majestics" but her mind wasn't there. She couldn't understand why Tala has become so… physic with her. He couldn't possibly be kind of attracted to her since he was half cyborg.

"Wolborg finish him! Novae rog!" Just as Alexe expected, Tala has easily won his match against Robert. Alexe decided to go see them and congratulated them for their awesome victory. She was walking toward their team room when she was suddenly being pushed in another room.

"What the… KAI!" She yelped as he putted his hand on her mouth to shut her up.

"Not this loud." He hissed. "I need to talk to you."

"Uh okay… about what?" She was confused but who wouldn't be?

"Not here. Follow me." He grabbed her arm and dragged her out of the room. None of them realized that a certain blue-eyed Russian was spying on them.

…

Alexe and Kai were in a restaurant not far from the stadium. When the waitress came they both ordered soda. Alexe blushed when she felt Kai watching her intently.

"So… uhm… What do you wanna talk about?" she finally asked.

"Your last name is Blake heh? As Jonathan Blake's daughter, am I right?" She looked at him with wide eyes.

"Yeah, how do you know?" He didn't answer her.

"And your mother is Andrea Balkov. The only sister Boris Balkov has."

"Had… My mother died five years ago." Alexe replied looking slightly hurt thinking about this.

"Look, I don't know if you know this but… Your dear uncle is a… let's just say that you may be in danger. Your mother's death wasn't an accident." Alexe began to laugh and Kai could only think that she was insane.

"Kai… I was there when my mother died… I know what happened and it was an accident… Don't worry there's no psycho killer after me. Anyway if we have finished with this I should leave since dinner will not be done by miracle." She smiled at him and left without another word.

"You can stop trying to hide Tala, I know you're here." Kai said as he turned around to see his teammate sitting not far from him.

"Hn so Boris wanted to kill her?" The red-headed asked as he sat in front of his old "friend".

"Dunno, it's a possibility. Mr Dickenson asked me to look out for her."

"You're not going a good job, you let her leave alone." Kai just shrugged his shoulder.

"Oh well I thought you could do it since you seem to have some kind of interest in her." Kai grinned a little as he saw Tala glared at him.

"I don't. I'm just sick of her smile." The Russian replied.

"Since when do you notice a girl? Think about it, you're not completely a cyborg."

"Shut up Hiwatari. You better go train with the rest of the team."

"And what will you do? Go look for the wench Volkov?" Tala just glared at him and left the restaurant.

…

"_My uncle killing my mom? Ahah very funny… Boris is the nicest uncle ever." _Even if she didn't want to admit it, Alexe was beginning to doubt. _"But… why would Kai tell me that if it wasn't true? He's certainly not the kind of guy to joke."_ Alexe heard two guys laughing. When she turned around to see who they were, she was surprised to see the same two boys she saw when she left the restaurant.

"_Are they following me?" _She started to walk faster and she started to panic when she saw they did the same. She was so desperately trying to get away from them that she didn't realize that she was lost. She turned in another street and froze when she saw it was a dark alley with no chance for her to be able to leave.

"Are you lost?" A cold voice asked and she cried in pain as he took her wrist harshly.

"Poor little girl, we should help her don't you think?" Another voice said laughing cruelly. The boy who has taken her wrist pinned her hard against the wall of one building and started kissing her neck. She closed her eyes trying not to cry.

"Let her go." Alexe opened her eyes and smiled when she saw Tala.

"And who do you think you are to tell us that?" The guy who wasn't holding Alexe asked. For a response, Tala punched him hard in the face and pushed him on the other guy so the two of them fell on the ground. The Russian kicked them in the ribs and when he thought they were enough in pain he grabbed Alexe's wrist and dragged her with him.

"_What the fuck? I want her to be in pain and I saved her life."_ As soon as the two of them were far enough from the rapists, Alexe hugged Tala and started to sob on his chest.

"Stop that!" He said coldly. She only held him tighter.

"I said stop that!" He yelled as he pushed her away. She did what he told her and looked at him.

"Thank you Tala." She smiled at him and kissed him on the cheek. At first he froze but then he smirked.

"Your welcome." He took her hand in his and they started walking toward their apartment. He glanced at her and saw that she was smiling dreamily.

"_Good. After all saving her was just perfect. Now it seems like she started to have some kind of feelings for me. Oh how much you'll be hurt when you'll realize I was only playing with you."_

* * *

A review would be nice :) 

-Molly


	3. She's Mine

**Disclaimer :** Don't own Beyblade!

**Warning :** Mistakes, Language

**Molly :** This story will not be really long maybe 10 chapters or less I dunno :p anyway I hope you'll enjoy this chapter!

**Chapter 3 – **She's mine

"Talking"

"_Thinking"_

That evening, Tala was alone in the apartment. _"Where is she? She said she was only going for a walk… Who walk for three hours?"_ He had waited for her to come back and he was getting… worried? He would make her pay for making him wait for so long.

Finally, after another fifteen minutes, he heard someone entered in the apartment. As soon as he saw her, he lost his temper.

"Where the fuck were you?" He yelled in her face.

"Well when I was walking I saw one of my friends so I went to his house." She answered nervously. She wasn't used to see Tala like this. Normally, he didn't show any emotions at all.

"What were you doing at **his** house?" He was disgusted just thinking that she could have done something with this guy.

"Talking about old times. Do you have a problem with this?" She asked raising an eyebrow. It was the first time one of the Blitzkrieg Boys was seriously getting on her nerves.

"Yes I have a problem with this! You're mine!" He yelled pinning her on the wall and kissed her. She tried to push him away but he was way too strong for her. He started to kiss her neck and she tried her best not to moan. She was enjoying it but was disgusted by the fact that he was using her like this. Hopefully, the phone rang so Tala stopped and growled.

"Go answer." He commanded her coldly. She nodded and quickly went in the kitchen and grabbed the phone. While she was talking on the phone, Tala was thinking intently.

"_Why? Why do I feel strange when I kiss her? Probably because I know I'm in control and that I like this. Yeah that's it. Stupid wench with her smile and her **friend. **Who do you think he is? She's mine no one can touch her except me. My plan isn't over yet…"_

"I'm coming as soon as possible!" He heard Alexe said seeming panicked. He went in the kitchen and saw her on the floor crying a river.

"Crying again? What's wrong with you this time Blake?" He asked annoyed. She looked up at him and when he looked in her eyes, he knew she wouldn't smile for a long time.

"Answer Blake! Why are you crying like a fucking baby?" When she didn't answer, he started to shake her body but she didn't react. She was like a zombie. He kissed her roughly on the lips wishing to bring her back to sense. Nothing. _"What do you have to do when a girl is crying?" "Hug her." _A voice in his head answered.

When he hadn't found other ways, he finally decided to hug her. He was surprised when she hugged him back. She started to cry on his chest but this time he let her do it. _"So much pain…No one has the right to hurt her… No one…"_

…

When Alexe woke up, she started to panic when she wasn't recognizing the room but calmed down when she saw Tala's arms around her waist. _"He probably put me in his room when I fell asleep on him."_ She smiled slightly when she looked at him. He was so cute and he looked almost innocent. She stopped smiling when she remembered the phone call…

**-Flashback- **

"Hello?"

"I'd like to talk to Alexandra Blake please."

"It's me, what can I do for you?" Alexe asked trying not to remember Tala's lips…

"I'm sorry to inform you that your father Jonathan Blake is at the hospital right now."

"What? Is he alright? What happened to him?" She asked panicked.

"Your father was drunk and he hit a tree with his car. He's in come right now but he's stable."

"What? It's impossible my father hates alcohol!" Alexe couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"Sometimes people lied you know. Well miss it would be great if you could come to the hospital to sign some papers."

"I'm coming as soon as possible." When she hung up, she fell on the floor and started to cry…

**-End flashback-**

Alexe got out of the bed carefully to not wake Tala up and went in her room. She started to pack her stuff. She didn't want to leave the boys but her father needed her. He was her only relative alive. Her dad was probably the worst ever but she couldn't leave him alone in a situation like this.

"What are you doing?" A cold voice asked. She jumped in surprise. She turned around and sighed in relief when she saw it wasn't Tala but Kai.

"I… I have to leave for a while…" She answered and continued to pack her stuff.

"Is it because of Tala?" She shook her head and looked at him.

"Look, it's nothing to worry about. I'll tell Mr. Dickenson to send you another maid." She said faking a smile.

"Hn we don't want another maid. Anyway I'm sure the other would be acting like a fucking groupie." Kai said crossing his arms over his chest. She smiled slightly at his comment and started to walk away with her bags but he grabbed her arm.

"Be careful. Tala wouldn't want something to happen to you."

"Don't worry about me. God, I'll miss you guys so much." She hugged the blue-haired Russian and wasn't surprised when he didn't hug her back.

"Hn if you need something you can call." Even though Kai said this with his same emotionless voice, she knew he meant he'd miss her too.

"I have to go now… But thanks for everything." She smiled at him and left.

…

When Tala woke up and went in the living room, he was surprised to see all the Blitzkrieg Boys talking there.

"What's going on?" The red-headed asked as his teammates stopped talking when he entered.

"Alexe is gone." Kai finally answered.

"Why?" Tala asked confused.

"Dunno she just said she had to leave, anyway it's not like you care right Tala?"

"Of course not, the wench can do whatever she wants to. Anyway let's go train, tomorrow we have a match against the White Tiger X." The boys all nodded and prepared their things to go train.

"_I don't care that she's gone… I don't care…"_

-------------------------------------------------

**If you want the next chapter I need at least one review! (just to be sure someone is actually liking my story lol) I wanna thanks ****_winterblazewolf_**** for her review :) Tala was less mean in this chapter so I hope you're happy :p**

**-Molly**


	4. I Won't Love You

**Disclaimer :** Still don't own Beyblade!

**Warning :** Mistakes (like always lol)

**Molly : **I wanna thanks** O.o-GoDsMaCk-o.O**, **anonymous elephant** and **chichai**! You guys are seriously AWESOME! I was so happy that I wrote a longer chapter for you! (normally my chapters have something like 1100 words and this one have 2200 words! I doubled it lol) It took me a lot of time to write this so I really hope you'll like this! I don't know if I'll be able to always write longer chapter but if I got motivated a lot I'll try my best for you :)

-----------------------------------

**Chapter 4 – **I won't love you

It has been one week now that Alexe was gone. Like she had said, she told Mr. Dickenson to send another maid while she wasn't there. The new one was called Brittany or The-Fucking-Annoying-Bitch like the boys named her. Like Kai predicted, she was always trying to flirt and they were totally aware that she was dressing up like a slut to try to catch their attention.

Sadly for Tala, she seems to be obsessed by him. One of his pair of boxer even disappeared and he could swear she kept it in her room.

"Ahh man I can't stand her anymore I'm becoming insane!" Ian complained as he looked at his now destroyed blade. Brittany had decided to wash their clothes but she even washed their already clean clothes and Ian's blade was in one of his pants.

"This girl has no brain! Tala can I kill her?" Ian practically begged.

"I know we all hate her but we have to deal with it so no Ian." Ian growled in response.

"Alexe would have never done this…" Spencer started but was cut by Tala.

"Look, she's gone that's it that's all, there's nothing we can do about it." Tala was always pissed when one of them talked about her. _"The stupid wench! Why do they always have to think about her when I'm sure she has already forgotten everything about us?"_

"Tala baby! I hope you like pink because when I washed your clothes I putted my own clothes with yours so now they're all pink! I hope you're not mad at me. I can give you a kiss to make you feel better sweety. " Brittany said as she gave them to Tala and tried to kiss him. The Russian pushed her away and then throw the clothes in her face before leaving the apartment.

"_Girls are all stupid. They're on earth just to distract boys so we can see who's a weakling. Well I'm not one of them. I'll never let any girl makes me become a weakling. Never."_

…

Alexe was sitting beside her dad's bed. He was still in coma and the doctors weren't sure if he would ever wake up. She was spending almost all of her time there. _"I wonder if the boys are alright… Maybe I should call them? Oh well they probably don't care that I've left."_

"Hey Alexe I bought you something to eat." Her thoughts were interrupted by a very handsome guy.

"Thanks Matt that's very nice of you." She smiled and took the food.

"It's nothing. How's your dad today?" he asked and sat down next to her.

"Same as yesterday… Thank you for coming with me. If I'd have to be here all alone I'd become insane. I hate hospitals." She replied her eyes showing sadness.

"I'll always be there for you Alexe." He put her in a tight hug witch she accepted gladly. She looked in his eyes and noticed that they were as beautiful as Tala's. Blue like water. The only difference was that Matt's eyes were less cold. _"Tala…"_

She felt lips kissing hers. It felt good… But it wasn't as good as how Tala kissed her. She kissed him back hypnotized by his eyes. She came back to reality when she put her hand in his hair and realized they weren't red but black. She slowly pulled away and looked at her feet.

"What's wrong?" Matt asked confused.

"Matt… Why did you kiss me?" She asked almost in a whisper.

"Alexe… I've liked you for a while now… I've always wanted to but I never had the courage before." He explained as he made her look at him.

"I… I don't know what to say…" She said as she made the mistake to look in his eyes again.

"Then don't talk." He smiled at her and kissed her passionately.

…

Tala launched his blade and Wolborg attacked the trees dangerously bringing them down. Tala was really tired but he keeps on launching it over and over again and more furiously each time. The Russian was angry. Angry at The-Fucking-Annoying-Bitch for being so stupid. Angry at Boris for what he had done to him. Angry at himself for loosing against Lee from The White Tiger X. And angry at Alexe for being in his mind all the time.

Alexandra Blake.

She was a total mystery to him. How did she manage to make him doubt about himself? She wasn't special in fact she wasn't gorgeous at all. Cute would be the right word. She didn't even blade, she was only a maid washing everyone's dirt. She wasn't strong she was only a weakling too easy to play with. So why did she haunt his thoughts and dreams?

"_Why did she left? Is it because of the phone call? Kai should have asked her. I shouldn't blame him because I shouldn't care. No, I have to see her and destroyed her and after that she'll stop haunting me."_

Every tree around Tala were now down on the ground except one. He launched his blade again but before it could reach the tree, a blue blade hit Wolborg sending him in the hand of his master.

"What do you want Hiwatari?" Tala asked annoyed.

"You're exhausted and we have a match tomorrow so stop." Kai replied as he grabbed Dranzer.

"Since when do you care about me?" Tala said coldly glaring at Kai.

"Stop acting like a jerk. It's not my fault that you're heartbroken." The blue-haired Russian shot back.

"Shut up! I don't care about her why can't you put that in your head?" Tala yelled and clenched his fist.

"Alexe has called while you were here." Tala was shocked at first but quickly regained his cold attitude.

"What did she want?" The red-headed finally asked.

"She wanted to know if we were alright and then she asked if she could talk to you." Kai answered.

"She… wanted to talk to me?" Many thoughts were running in Tala's head.

"Yeah. Look, tomorrow Ian will battle at your place and you; you'll go see her because we don't want you to let us down another time. It's obvious you have too much stuff in your mind so you have to clear it before we can let you battle again." Kai had never see Tala this angry before.

"You can't do this to me! **I AM** the captain of this team and **I WILL** battle. I don't care about the wench." Tala was glaring dangerously at Kai.

"She's at the hospital." Tala stared blankly at his teammate.

"Her dad had a car accident and he's in coma right now." Kai explained.

"Fine, I'll go see her if it's what I need to do to make my team trusted me again." Tala gave in.

"I don't care what your motives are just do it." Kai said coldly before leaving.

"_What am I suppose to say to her?"_

…

Alexe was now alone in her dad's room and she wasn't complaining. She didn't know what to do. Sure, Matt was a great guy and any girl would be very lucky to have him but Alexe couldn't help but feel like something wasn't right when he was kissing her.

"_Why are you always on my mind Tala? Why are you playing with me like this? I can't let myself love you. I won't love you. Matt is a great guy so I should just forget everything about you and move on."_

"Ah Alexe! I finally have the chance to see you again." She heard the voice of a man said.

"Uncle Boris!" She exclaimed as she saw him. She ran to him and gave him a hug.

"You're not a very lucky girl… Your mother and now your father…" Boris said staring at the unconscious men in the bed.

"I know… At least I still have you." Alexe said trying to see the positive side.

"Of course. If you need anything you know you can come to me anytime." He smiled at the young girl before giving her a small paper.

"It's my cell phone number." He explained.

"Thanks." She gave him a grateful smile.

"I'm sorry but I have to leave. I just came to see if you were alright. I've heard you were the maid of the Blitzkrieg Boys is it true?" He asked looking down at her.

"Yeah I was… If my father gets better I'll probably do it again but anyway now they have another one." She answered.

"I hope they're nice to you." He said and she smiled at him.

"Yeah, very."

"I'll go now. Take care of yourself." She hugged him and then he left the room. _"So Brittany was right… The boys like Alexe…I better informed Voltaire that we can begin the last part of our plan… Stupid man who survived! He should have died in that car! We'll have to take care of that too…"_

…

Alexe was at a restaurant near the hospital. For once, she had decided to not eat the hospital's food. She ordered a hamburger and a soda and started to think about what happened to her the past two months.

When did her life get so complicated? First it was because of Tala, after her father and now Matt. Matt… He was the guy she went to his house when she was walking alone. She had been so happy to see him again but she never expected him to confess to her that he loves her. She has to find what she really wants and fast. Does she want to be with him?

When she finished her hamburger, Alexe decided to head back to the hospital. Matt would probably be there since he came to see her every day. What will she do then? Run to him and kiss him or tell him it wouldn't work between them. _"I can't say this… He'll ask why and I have no clue… I just know…"_

She finally reached the hospital and went in the elevator. She pushed the button of her dad's floor and waited. She cursed in her head when the door opened so fast. She wasn't ready to face Matt yet. She slowly made her way toward the right room and froze at what she saw.

"Who are you asshole?" Matt asked coldly

"Who I am doesn't matter. Tell me where the hell is Alexe!" A too familiar voice replied glaring dangerously at the black-haired boy.

"I'm right here…" Alexe had finally found her voice. The two boys turned around and when Matt saw her, he walked to her and gave her a hug.

"Where were you babe? I was worried!" He said and hugged her tighter._ "Babe? Since when does he call me like that?"_ She pushed Matt gently away and saw that Tala had clenched his fist, ready to kill the other boy.

"Hi Tala." She said smiling sweetly at him. He didn't respond and keep on glaring coldly at Matt.

"What are you doing here?" She asked hoping he'd stop glaring at her friend (or boyfriend? She wasn't sure…). He finally looked at her and she couldn't help but think that his eyes were still so beautiful… What was scarring her is that they seem colder than usual…

"Hn, I'm only here because my team forced me to. Since it seems like you don't need us I'll just leave. By the way, our new maid is great so you don't have to come back now. We're just fine without you." And with that, he left the room.

Alexe was looking at where Tala was a moment ago. Why? Why did he say those things? It hurt her so much… She thought they somehow cared and that they would be happy to see her but she was probably wrong… _"No, Tala wouldn't come here just because the others told him to, right?"_ She couldn't believe it… She didn't want to. She needed answers.

She started to walk toward the way Tala left but Matt grabbed her arm. "What are you doing?" He asked confused.

"I have to talk to him… I won't take too long, I promised." She faked a smile at him.

"I don't trust this guy Alexe. Stay with me, please." His eyes were almost begging her to stay with him. _"What should I do? Run after Tala and broke Matt's heart or stay here with my questions who will never be answered?"_

_------------------------------------------------------------_

**Oh drama drama! A lot of stuff hapenned in this chapter... Did you like it? You guys seems to like the fact that the boys aren't OOC. Don't worry me too I like it that way hehe. If one time I make them act OOC please tell me! As soon as I get some reviews I'll start to write the next chapter! Thanks again awesome reviewers! I love ya all! **

**-Molly**


	5. Why?

**Disclaimer :** Still the same :p

**Warning :** Language and mistakes

**Molly :** I'm really sorry! I was supposed to update yesterday but I totally forgot that I had a stupid meeting at school and it took forever to end! I hadn't finished entirely chapter 5 so I had to wait today to do it. I wanna thank **anonymous elephant**, **Blackdranzergurl**,  
**O.o-GoDsMaCk-o.O** and **chichai** for their review! You guys make me so happy :)

**---------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter 5 – **Why?

"Talking"

"_Thinking"_

Alexe had to decided and fast. Soon, it'd be too late for her to run after Tala. What if he really didn't care about her? What if he turned her down if she tried to talk to him? There was only one way to be sure; go after Tala. She send an apologetic look to Matt and was about to leave when a voice caught her attention.

"Alexe…" A weak voice behind her said.

"Dad!" Alexe exclaimed and quickly made her way to his bed.

"How are you feeling?" She asked but she knew the answer just by looking at him. He had scars everywhere and was almost paler than a vampire.

"Don't worry about me…" He coughed over and over again and he had problem finding his voice.

"Alexe, listen carefully -cough- You're –cough- in danger. It wasn't an accident. You have to –cough- have to find the Blitzkrieg Boys and tell them –cough- that Biovolt is back." He finally managed to say.

"What are you talking about dad?" Was her father becoming insane or what? What was Biovolt anyway? And what did everything have to do with the Blitzkrieg Boys?

"I don't have time to explain -cough- I'm sorry… Please find them and fast! –cough- I know I had never been a very good father –cough- but I beg you to trust me on this one." Alexe had never seen her dad so serious in her entire life.

"Promise me to go to them…" He grabbed her hand with his.

"I promise dad…" He squeezed her hand lightly.

"Go now… Don't worry about me." He smiled weakly at his daughter. He let her hand go and closed his eyes. Alexe didn't understand at all. Not an accident? Does that mean that someone tried to kill her dad?

"Look Alexe, I don't know understand much either but… I think you should talk to the Blitzkrieg Boys… I'll drive you to their apartment. " Matt said smiling slightly at her. She gave him a shocked look. _"Why is he so nice to me? He must love me so much… I feel so bad for not feeling the same…"_

"Come on let's go." He grabbed her hand and dragged her with him. She looked at her father before leaving and followed Matt. She didn't know why but she knew it was the last time she'd see him.

They finally reached Matt's car and climbed in. During all the way, Matt was glancing at Alexe every so often. She looked so nervous and sad. He wished he could take her pain away.

"_I know that if I bring her to them that she'll go to him… It's obvious she has feelings for this guy… I just don't understand… He's so cold and uncaring. How can she fall for him? But no matter how much it'll hurt me, if it makes her happy, I'll give up on her."_

After thirty minutes, they finally arrived at their destination. Alexe and Matt stared at each other, not quite knowing what to say. He gave her a reassuring smile and she smiled back. For the first time in a while, it was a real smile. She gave him a quick hug before going out of the car.

"If you need me, you know where to find me." She nodded and ran toward the apartment. _"Thank you Matt…"_ When she reached the right door, she knocked. No answer. She knocked again. Still no answer. She turned the door knob and was surprised when the door opened. "_Strange…"_

She stepped in and looked carefully. When she thought everything was fine, she closed the door behind her and went in the living room to wait for them to come back. _"They're probably training knowing them…"_

_**Bang!**_

Alexe jumped in surprise when she heard something hit the floor in one of the room. _"Is someone here?"_ She decided to go look by herself. She was about to open the door when it opened abruptly making her fall on the floor. She looked up and gasped in horror when she saw a man with a gun in his hand.

"Let me see what we have here… A little girl… and she's scared. Poor thing. Let me make you forget about this." He laughed evilly as he pointed the gun towards her. Alexe was frozen on the floor. What could she do? Absolutely nothing. She would die there. When he was about to shoot, his cell phone started to ring.

"You're a lucky girl… For now…" He answered to his phone.

"You were right sir, the girl did came here……..Yeah she's with me…….. Don't you want me to kill her?... Oh alright then I'll bring her to you." As soon as he finished his conversation, he grabbed Alexe's arm and started to drag her with him toward the door.

"Help me! Help me!" She was desperately hoping someone would hear her. She didn't know where he was bringing her but she was sure she didn't want to go there.

"Shut up!" He yelled coldly at her. She stopped screaming immediately. They were now outside. She thought she had no chance to escape from him until she saw a familiar red-haired Russian not too far from them.

"Tala! Help me! This guy wants to bring me with him! Tala!" She kept on yelling over and over again his name. _"Please hear me…"_

"I told you to shut up!" The men slapped her hard across the cheek and she fell on the ground. He pointed the gun towards her again.

"I can't kill you but I can make you suffer." Alexe closed her eyes not wanting to see his sadistic smile. She heard him shot but the bullet never hit her. _"What the…TALA!"_ The Russian was in front of her holding his right shoulder. _"He protected me with his own body... Fuck he's bleeding so much!" _

The man was shocked and Tala used this to his advantage. He kicked the hand of the man so he dropped his gun and then Tala started to punch him and kick him savagely. The kidnaper managed to stand up but knowing that Wolborg's master was stronger than him even with his wound, he ran away. Tala cursed in Russian as he saw him get away and then looked at Alexe who was still on the ground. He sighed in annoyance when she looked like she was traumatized._ "Weakling…"_

"You okay?" He asked in his usual emotionless voice. _"What is she doing here? And who was this guy? Why was he after her?"_ She looked up at him and he could see tears starting to form in her eyes.

"Oh Tala…" She jumped on him and gave him a really tight hug. Tala tried not to hiss in pain as she accidentally brushed his wound. He didn't know what to do. Alexe was holding him like she was scared that if she let him go that someone was going to kill her. The Russian let her hug him._ "If it helps her to not cry…"_

"Fuck Tala you're bleeding! I'm so sorry I forgot you were hurt! I'm such an idiot…" The red-haired teen was surprised by her sudden outburst. She finally let him go and grabbed his hand.

"We have to clean it and take out the bullet so let's go back to the apartment." She explained when he sent her a questioning look. He nodded and followed her. When they arrived, Alexe went in the bathroom to find some stuff she'd need. She came back in the living room and saw that Tala had taken off his shirt. She tried not to stare too long at his muscled chest and arms. She gasped in horror when she saw he had a knife in his hand and was about to put it in his wound.

"What are you doing?" She asked staring blankly at him.

"What does it look like?" He replied coldly. She closed her eyes when he started to try to take out the bullet. _"How does he manage to do this without screaming in pain?"_ She heard something hit the floor so she opened her eyes knowing it was the bullet. She saw that he was disinfecting his shoulder.

"Let me help you." She said as she took the bandages she had brought.

"I don't need your help. I'm not a weakling like you." He said coldly as he snatched them from her hand.

"I know you're strong Tala. Letting me help you won't make you become weak." She gave him a reassuring smile.

"I can do it myself." His tone was final. Even tough he wouldn't admit it, he did have problems doing it properly. Alexe got sick of seeing him acted like it was nothing. _"Why can't he just let me help him? It's so obvious he needed it. Stupid pride."_

"Look, you saved my life for the second time so the least I can do is help you with this. So now give me that and let yourself being helped." She said sternly and started to put the bandage properly. Each time her hand brushed his skin, the Russian couldn't help but shivered a bit.

"_Her hands are so warm…So not like mines... Well it was obvious since we have nothing in common. Why did she have looked so concerned when she saw the bullet had hit me? Stop looking at me with those eyes! Stop caring about me!" _

"What?" Tala spat when Alexe looked up at him with sadness in her eyes. She had finished doing his bandage.

"You saved my life… Twice… Why? Why do you act so cold and uncaring and then saved my life? Or when I was crying… Why did you hug me?" She asked him.

"Hn. And you, why do you care about me when you have this guy?" He replied coldly.

"Me and Matt are only **friends **Tala. When I'm with you it's not the same…" She whispered the last part but the red-haired teen heard it clearly.

"What do you mean?" He demanded looking at her and trying to read her.

"I mean this…" Before Tala could react, her lips found his. Alexe kissed him with all the passion she had trying to make him understand how much she cared for him. The Russian growled and then started to kiss her roughly. He wasn't going to let her dominate him. He pushed his tongue in her mouth but she didn't protest. He grabbed her waist and put her closer to him as she put her own around his neck.

When Tala decided that he wanted more, he pushed her on the couch, went on top of her and started to kiss, suck and bite her neck. He smirked when he heard her moaned. He definitely liked the fact that he was the cause of her pleasure. Her hands were travelingeverywhere on his body. Her touch was driving him insane. He pinned her hand above her head wanting to be totally in control. He kissed her to shut her up when she was about to protest. His kisses were demanding and savage.

"_**When I'm with you it's not the same."**_

He suddenly remembered she said this._ "And then I asked her what that means and… she kissed me… Oh fuck no! Blake is in fucking love with me!"_ He quickly pulled away.

"Blake, why did you kiss me?" He asked staring at her blankly.

"And you, why didn't you protest?" She asked back. _"She's right! Why did I've hope that she would do this? Why did I run faster than ever to save her life? Why do I like kissing her and pleasing her? Why…"_

_---------------------------------------------------_

**Tada! Chapter 5 is completed! I hope you guys liked it! I've wrote another long chapter (well for me it's a long one lol) Can I have once again some awesome review from my awesome reader:) **

**-Molly**


	6. What's Wrong With Me?

**Disclaimer :** Go see previous chapters hehe.

**Warning : **Mistakes

**Molly :** Wow... I... I don't know what to say... I've got so much reviews! I wasn't expecting this but I'm so happy! I wanna thank **Cath-The-Angel, ****miss-all-that-and-more, ****winterblazewolf, ****angelic elemental rose, ****O.o-GoDsMaCk-o.O, ****chichai **and **Blackdranzergurl** :D I love you guys so much! I really hope you'll like this chapter too!

---------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 6 – **What's wrong with me?

"Talking"

"_Thinking"_

Tala didn't understand what was happening to him. Since when did he want a girl to kiss him? Especially this girl… When he saw her with this guy, what was this strange feeling he had felt? Anger? No, it wasn't it… But it was the only feeling he knew. Well it was true before he met Alexandra Blake… Was he jealous? No, it couldn't be otherwise it'd mean that he… loved her… What was love anyway?

Alexe was looking at him waiting for an answer. _"What does she want me to say? I can't answer if I don't know myself…"_ She was about to say something when the door of the apartment opened. They looked at each other and Tala mouthed her to stay here and went to see who it was.

"Yo dude why are you shirtless and with bandages?" Alexe sighed in relief when she heard Ian's voice. Alexe got up from the couch and went to see the guys.

"Hn I wasn't expecting a visit from you this soon Blake." Kai said as he saw her and she smiled at him. She had missed them so much… She knew they wouldn't like this but she hugged all of them.

"Don't get all emotional girl." Ian said as she hugged him.

"Sorry, I just really missed having you around." She smiled at them and she could swear she saw that they did a little, a very little smile.

"Hn. Can you explain what's going on Valkov?" Kai demanded referring to his teammate "condition".

"Someone tried to kidnap Blake." Tala explained and they all nodded. Kai turned to Alexe.

"Why did someone would want to kidnap you?" He asked her raising an eyebrow.

"I'm not sure… What is Biovolt?" They stared blankly at her.

"Tell us everything you know NOW!" Tala said coldly and dragged her with him in the living room. She was surprised by his actions. _"Did I say something wrong or what?"_ Alexe sat down on the couch and blushed when she noticed the guys staring at her intently. (Or maybe it was the fact that Tala was still shirtless…)

"Well…" She began.

"Come on shoot we don't have all day!" Tala growled in annoyance. She glared at him coldly. _"Why does he act like a jerk again? I thought that after what happened earlier he'd become less cold… Was he using me?" _

"What I was saying before you interrupted me it's that my father woke up… and well he told me it wasn't an accident and that I had to find you guys to tell you that Biovolt is back." She explained and she gave them a questioning look when she saw pure anger in their eyes.

"Now's your turn. What is Biovolt?" She asked again. Knowing she wouldn't stop annoying them with this if they didn't answer, Kai decided to tell her.

"To make a long story short, it's a kind of organization who wants to conquer the world." The blue-haired Russian explained.

"And what did everything have to do with you?" She asked confused.

"You don't need to know that for now. We better go sleep; tomorrow will be a long day… Alexe you're going to sleep with Tala in his room since you two seem to get along well." Kai grinned and the couple glared at him.

"No way! I'm not sleeping with the wench!" Tala said coldly.

"It doesn't please me either! Sleeping with an iceberg isn't something I want to do!" She retorted back.

"Hn and anyway why isn't she sleeping on the couch?" Tala asked to Kai as he decided to ignore Alexe's comment.

"Because they could try to kidnap her again during the night. The phoenix was starting to get annoyed by his teammate stubbornness.

"Fine!" Tala finally gave in. "We better go before I change my mind." He grabbed Alexe's wrist, ignored her protestation and dragged her in his room. He closed the door behind him.

"You could have been nicer you know!" She growled and looked at her now pained wrist. His grip was really tight. He didn't apologize and went in his bed.

"Tala? I don't have a pajama…" He rolled his eyes.

"Why don't you just sleep in your underwear?" He asked and she glared at him.

"I know that YOU wouldn't mind but I do."

"Alright stop complaining." He took a pair of boxer and a t-shirt from his drawer and threw them in her face.

"Thanks…" She mumbled and went in the bathroom to change. When she came back in the room, Tala was laid down on his bed staring at the ceiling. She went in the bed and laid down next to him. The Russian glanced at her and noticed that his clothes were way too big for her but he liked to see her in this. It was getting late so Tala got out of the bed and turned off the light.

That's when Alexe noticed the numerous scars he had on his back. It was the first time she really looked at him. _"What happened to him? How did he get this?"_ The red-haired teen went under the cover and turned his back to her. Before thinking, she began to trace his scars with her finger. He quickly turned around and grabbed her hands to stop her.

"What are you doing?" He asked coldly.

"I'm sorry…" She said looking away.

"Whatever, just don't do it again." He let her hands go and turned his back to her again. Alexe tried to sleep but she couldn't. Too much stuff was on her mind. _"Why did Kai didn't want to answer me? Why did this guy wanted to kidnap me? How did Tala got those scars?"_

"Tala?"

"Hn." _"It probably means he's listening…"_

"Do your scars hurt?" She asked quietly.

"Not anymore." He replied and turned around to face her. He was feeling a little uncomfortable knowing she was staring at his back.

"But how…" She didn't need to continue Tala knew what she wanted to know. He looked at her and saw worry in her eyes. _"I don't need that right now Alexe… Stop with those eyes…" _

"Years ago, I and the rest of the Blitzkrieg Boys were in a place called Balkov Abbey. In this place, they were training children and teenagers to become the best beyblader ever. If they thought you weren't strong enough or if you didn't listen to them, they were using violence to make you become what they wanted. That's when I got those scars." Tala explained in an emotionless voice.

"Now I understand why you guys are so cold…" Alexe said sadly.

"We don't need your pity Blake." The Russian said coldly.

"It's not…" She came closer to him. "…pity it's…" She was so close that she could feel his breath on her neck. "…It's love…" And she kissed him hard on the lips. Tala kissed her back immediately as hard as she did. He bit her lower lip and his tongue entered her mouth when she gasped. They went on like this for a while until Tala came back to sense and pushed her harshly. She fell on the floor and moaned in pain as her back hit the floor.

"What's your problem?" She said coldly. She didn't want to yell and woke up the other boys.

"You little minx! What are you doing to me?" He glared at her dangerously.

"What do you mean?" She asked and got up from the floor.

"He won't stop beating when you're around or when you kissed me!" He said pointing his heart. She smiled at him and his glare intensified.

"Why are you smiling?" He grabbed her wrist, pushed her on the bed and went on top of her.

"Answer me! What is going on with me?" Alexe had never see Tala so confused and lost before. _"How can someone not understand what love is? Those people in the abbey probably did so much horrible things to him…"_

"Tala… Is it only around me that you feel your heart beating?" She asked softly.

"Yeah… What's wrong with me?" He asked looking into her eyes and she smiled.

"Nothing's wrong with you… You're only feeling a new emotion and you don't know how to react." She explained.

"A new feeling… Is it… Is it what we called love?" She didn't answer him. She wrapped her arms around his neck and made him lowered his head just enough for her to kiss him on the lips but this time, it was full of passion. She slowly pulled away and smiled at him. He laid down beside her and pulled her close to him.

"I love you…" Alexe said and putted her head on his chest.

"You're mine…" He said in her ear making her shivered. She knew that he meant he loved her too. _"I knew you could have feelings Tala… I hope I'll help you to open up more..."_

…

Alexe woke up the next morning and smiled when she felt Tala's arm around her waist. She tried to get up but he pulled her closer to him and started to nibble on her earlobe. She suppressed a moan and gently pushed him away.

"Tala not now…" She said smiling at him.

"Why not?" He attacked her neck with his lips. _"He seems to have tones of hormones… I shouldn't complain but it just isn't the right time. But later…"_

"Tala! Alexe! Get your ass here we're leaving in ten minutes!" They heard Kai yelled. Tala growled in annoyance, let **his** girl go and started to dress. Alexe grabbed her clothes and went in the bathroom to change. Soon, everyone was in the living room and ready to leave.

"Where are we going?" Alexe asked.

"We'll go see M. Dickenson and informed him about what's going on. He'll be able to help us since he has connections." Kai explained and she nodded.

"Weren't you supposed to have a new maid? Where is she?" Alexe asked looking around.

"Let's just say we made her understand that she wasn't good enough so she left." Ian said smirking evilly. They left the apartment and went outside.

"Hey Alexe!" She smiled when she saw Matt not far from them. Tala glared coldly at the boy. She gave him a reassuring smile and walked toward Matt wanting to know what he was doing there.

"Hey what are you doing here?" She asked and hugged him.

"I'm sorry…" He said looking down at his feet. She gave him a confused look and then screamed as a black van came fast and a man pushed her in it. The Blitzkrieg Boys started to run but it was useless. Soon, the van was too far to be seen. The sound of Alexe's voice was still haunting Tala. He was supposed to protect her…

"**Tala! Tala! Help me! Save me…"**

**---------------------------------------------------**

**School started really soon so it'll probably take me one day or two more than usual to write a new chapter but I'll try to write it soon because you guys make me so happy with your reviews! I hope this chapter hasn't disapointed you! Once again, thank you :)**

**-Molly**


	7. Who Am I?

**Disclaimer :** Same:p

**Warning :** Mistakes

**Molly:** -blush because she's embarassed- I'm really sorry! I wasn't suppose to update this late! To make a long story short, I have to work, go to school and I have practices with my band so it isn't letting me a lot of time to write :( My math teacher gave me homework EACH FUCKING DAY and it takes me between one and two hours to finish it. I HATE HER! SHE'S A REAL BITCH! Ahah sorry for that!

Anyway, I'd like to thank my SO WONDERFUL AND AWESOME REVIEWERS! Instead of doing my french homework I've write this chapter lol so THANKS A LOT TO :

**winterblazewolf**

**Cath-The-Angel**

**KasumiCho**

**chichai**

**O.o-GoDsMaCk-o.O**

**snowkitty11**

LOVE YOU GUYS SO MUCH!

-----------------------------------------

**LAST TIME**

"Hey Alexe!" She smiled when she saw Matt not far from them. Tala glared coldly at the boy. She gave him a reassuring smile and walked toward Matt wanting to know what he was doing there.

"Hey what are you doing here?" She asked and hugged him.

"I'm sorry…" He said looking down at his feet. She gave him a confused look and then screamed as a black van came fast and a man pushed her in it. The Blitzkrieg Boys started to run but it was useless. Soon, the van was too far to be seen. The sound of Alexe's voice was still haunting Tala. He was supposed to protect her…

"**Tala! Tala! Help me! Save me…"**

**------------------------------------------**

**Chapter 7 –** Who am I?

"Talking"

"_Thinking"_

Tala was still looking where the van was five minutes ago. He couldn't believe that he hadn't been able to stop them to take her away from him. She may be only a wench but she was **his**.

"Who are those guys who kidnap her? Answer now!" He heard Kai demanded coldly. _"Matt… this asshole! It's because of him!"_ Tala began to walk towards Matt with his fists clenched and hit him hard on the nose. We could clearly hear the loud "crack" as Tala's fist came in contact with the other boy's nose. The injured teen fell on the ground and moaned in pain. The Russian was about to kick him in the ribs when Bryan and Spencer stopped him by holding him back.

"Let me go!" Tala yelled angrily as he tried to push them away. They had never seen their captain this angry before.

"Look, we know that you want to kill him but if you do it we won't be able to have some information on where Alexe is." Kai said calmly and put his hand on Tala's shoulder. The red-haired teen shrugged it off but finally calm down.

Kai took Matt by the collar of his shirt and put him on his feet. He didn't try to leave, he was way too scared. He was holding his bleeding nose and looking at his feet.

"Tell us everything or else you're dead!" Bryan said coldly.

"I…I can't…" Matt stuttered.

"You are so dead!" This time it was Tala's turn to hold Bryan back.

"I didn't want it to happen… I swear… I had no choice…" Matt looked up at Tala begging him to believe him. The Russian could see a lot of emotion in his eyes, pain, guilt and even jealousy.

"They obliged you right?" Kai asked and Matt nodded.

"They have my baby sister… She's… She's only nine… I couldn't let them hurt her… Those assholes! They made me betray one of my best friends!" He was now angry, angry at himself but even more at them. The Blitzkrieg Boys couldn't really blame him. They perfectly knew how far Biovolt could go to have what they want. But why Alexe? Was it to reach them or for something else?

"Do you know what they want?" Kai asked but Matt shook his head.

"I'm sorry they didn't tell me anything. I wish I could help you… We have to find her… And my sister too… I hope they'll let her go since I've done what they want me to." The black-haired teen began to really worry about her sister when the Blitzkrieg Boys didn't say anything.

"They'll let her go, right?"

"Look, we will do everything we can to bring both of them back but for now Ian and Spencer will drive you to the hospital because your nose seems pretty injured." Kai said and glared coldly at Matt when he was about to protest. Spencer grabbed the arm of the black-haired teen and dragged him with him and Ian.

"So how are we supposed to find them?" Bryan asked.

"First, we'll go inform M. Dickenson and then we'll go to the hospital to pay a visit to Alexe's father… If we're lucky Boris haven't got the chance to kill him." Tala explained and his two teammates nodded. _"If her father is dead, I don't know how we'll be able to find her…What if we never find her? What if he killed her? But the main question is; why do I care?"_

…

Alexe woke up with a major headache. _"Where am I?" _This place was so cold and it smelt like shit. She looked at her surrounding and noticed that she was in a kind of cell. She didn't remember how she got there. It was like her memory hadn't worked for the last 24 hours. No it was worse; it was like she didn't have any memory at all! _"Who am I?"_

…

Tala, Kai and Bryan had just finished talking to M. Dickenson. The old man practically had a heart attack when they told him that Biovolt was back. The three Russians drove to the hospital in silence.

Kai parked the car and they entered the hospital. The blue-haired Russian glanced at Tala and noticed how tensed and cold he was. _"How can he get so worried about a girl? Hn I never thought I'd see Valkov like this. If something happened to her, we will lose him completely."_

When they reached Jonathan Blake's room, they were relieved when they saw he was still there and alive. They slowly entered the room and Alexe's father looked up at them with a worried look.

"They have her, right?" He asked sadly and they nodded. They felt bad for the man. She was his only child.

"I supposed you're here because you want me to tell you everything I know. I'll tell you the essential. I'm working for the FBI since even before Alexe was born and so was Carolyn, Alexe's mother. We were investigating on Biovolt and Carolyn's brother, Boris Balkov. Someone on the FBI betrayed us and told him we were spying on him so he… he killed Carolyn." Jonathan explained.

"But why did Boris kidnap her?" Tala asked.

"Because he thinks I told her where we put Black Dranzer."

"What?" The three Russians exclaimed.

"We managed to take Black Dranzer away from Boris but now he wants it back. She doesn't have a clue; she doesn't even know that I work for the FBI. Look, we don't have much time so I'll tell you what I know. From what we have heard, Biovolt is now in Japan in one of the ancient industry named Pytumaso. That's all I know… I'm sorry… I wish I could help more…" Alexe's father said in a depressed voice.

"Don't worry sir; we'll bring her back to you." Tala said. Jonathan gave him a small smile.

"I'm afraid I won't live long enough to see my daughter again. Please, take care of her for me."

"I promised to do everything I can for her M. Blake." Tala said and the man smiled at him.

"I know you will Tala. You should go now, Alexe needs you." The three Russian nodded, thanked the man and left. **_"Alexe needs you."_** Those words were haunting Tala. No one had ever **needed **him.

…

Alexe was hugging her knees and rocking her body back and forth. She had spent two hours now of trying to know who she was. Did she have a family looking for her? Did she have a boyfriend? How old is she? Was she a good student at school?

Tears began to form in her eyes as she tried to remember but no answer came. No one seems to be in this place. She was totally alone. An idea popped in her mind. She still hasn't look in the pocket of her jeans to find something about her. She smiled when her fingers reached a small paper. He seemed old and he was a little ripped. She tried to read what was on it.

"Milk… potatoes… tomatoes…" She sighed heavily. It was only a list for the grocery. She was about to throw the paper when something on the paper catch her attention.

"Have to buy a sugar pie for Tala." _"Tala… this name seems familiar to me… Who are you? Will you come and save me? Please Tala, whoever you are; I need your help…"_

…

"**The plane for Japan will land soon, please return to your seat and be ready." **The hostess said. The Blitzkrieg Boys had taken the plane almost as soon as they came back from the hospital. The boys quickly left the plane as it arrived in Japan. After being pursued by some crazy fan girls, they went in a hotel to rent a room.

"God I thought we would never be able to get away from those weaklings! Girls are so stupid." Ian growled and put his bag on the bed he had chosen. His teammate growled at the memory and chose their bed too.

"Are we going to this old industry today or tomorrow?" Spencer asked.

"Tomorrow. After this long flight we better go get some sleep." Tala said even though he wished they could go right now but he knew that they were all exhausted. They all undressed until they were only in their boxers and went in bed to sleep but a certain red-headed could hardly find some.

"_I don't recognize myself anymore… I need to find you Alexe to understand what's really going on. I want answers. I want **you**."_

…

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY SHE LOST HER MEMORY?" A very angry Boris yelledat his guard.

"W-well mas-master Boris we… we had to h-hit her to shut her up b-but I think it was too… too rough…" The guard stuttered and his body began to shake of fear.

"You're going to pay for this! How will we know where Black Dranzer is now?" Boris asked glaring at the other man dangerously.

"Maybe her amnesia is only temporary?" He suggested.

"You better be right or else you're a dead man. Anyway, we'll transfer her in our other hidden base in France. If you make a mistake this time, you'll suffer so much that you'll wish to be dead got it?"

"Yes master Boris! I'll not disappoint you this time!"

…

Alexe was still alone in her cell but at least now she knew she wasn't completely alone in this place. A man who seemed to be a kind of guard had came and gave her food. She asked him if he knew who she was because she had lost her memory and he just told her to shut up.

How will she be able to live like this? Maybe she could create a new identity? Yeah maybe a new start could be good for her. Being in this cell probably mean she was a bad person so now it was time to change into someone new.

When she would get out of there she would find a name for her and start a new life. But will she ever get out of there? Hearing footsteps, she hugged her knees tighter. She couldn't deny it; she was scared.

Finally, she saw the guard who had came earlier. He looked at her with cold eyes and then opened the door of her cell. He started to walk towards her slowly. What did he want from her? And who was he anyway?

"Come on we have to go so get up!" He said harshly. He rolled his eyes when she wasn't moving. He grabbed her arms and put her on her feet. She yelped in pain since his grip was way too tight.

He dragged her with him walking fast. She didn't try to escape since he seemed like a dangerous man and she didn't want to die today. Soon they were outside and she smiled lightly. She was finally seeing the sun again.

"Listen girl, I'll release your arm but you better not even try to leave or else I'll kill you! Anyway you wouldn't be able to escape from me. If you're a good girl I'll even let you eat something." She nodded in understanding and he let her arm go.

Her stomach was making weird sounds. The man glared at her and she looked down at her feet.

"Sorry… I'm hungry…" She mumbled.

"If you don't annoy me too much I'll buy you a hot-dog or something. Start by walking faster you're slower than a fucking turtle." He replied coldly and she did was she was told.

"Hey Tala stop walking so fast! Wait for us!" She heard someone yell. _"Tala… just like the name wrote on the paper… There are probably not a lot of people having this name… Can it possibly be the same Tala?"_ She had to know. It could be her only chance to know who she was.

She saw five boys walking on the other side of the street. The one in front had red hairs. _"He must be Tala…"_ She looked at the man and saw that he wasn't paying attention to her. She stopped walking and when the man was a little farther from her and hadn't noticed she wasn't beside him, she started to run towards the five mysterious boys.

"_Fuck no they're about to take a taxi! Come on I can do it!" _She ran as fast as her small legs could but it wasn't enough. She saw the boys entering two different taxis so she did the only she could think of; she started to scream his name.

"Tala! Tala! TALA!" She stopped to run when she saw his head disappeared in the taxi. Tears began to form in her eyes. _"He was my only chance… What will I do now?"_ She had completely forgotten about the man who had brought her there. She stopped sobbing when she heard him yelled obscenities at her.

Once again she started to run. Fortunately, he was quite old so she managed to get away from him. _"I have to find him… But how? I don't even know his last name and I'm not even sure if he's the same Tala..." _

…

In one of the taxi, a red-haired Russian was thinking hard.

"Hey Kai, did you hear someone calling my name before we entered?" Tala asked.

"Hn it was probably another crazy fan girl. You're lucky that you didn't have to deal with her." Kai answered and looked outside.

"Yeah you're probably right…" _"But this voice… it was so much like Alexe's voice…"_ Soon, they were finally at their destination, the old Pytumaso industry. They paid the driver and got out.

"_What will we do if she's not here? We have no other clue. Fucking wench you're always on my mind! When we'll find you I'll break you so badly! After that I'll become myself again. I don't need you Blake. Tala Valkov had never and never will need someone and especially a girl."_

"Come on Valkov let's go now." Kai said coldly and they walked toward the entrance of the industry…

------------------------------------------

**I hope you like this chapter! I should update in one week. I wish I could do it faster but I really have too much things to do :( Reviews would really make me smile! I need them :)**

**-Molly**


	8. Is It Real?

**Disclaimer :** I don't own anything.

**Warning :** Mistakes

**Molly :** Alright before killing me because it took me forever to update please read this! lol Well first, my computer broke down so I LOST EVERYTHING! I had almost finished this chapter and was supposed to update two weeks ago but because of this I lost my chapter and didn't have a computer during a complete week... After that it took me forever to rewrite it because I was too busy because of school and I admit I was lazy too ahah... It sucks to rewrite a chapter... ANYWAY! I hope you'll like this chapter! I wanna thank

**winterblazewolf**

**Kai-Hiwatari-Lover**

**snowkitty11**

**chichai**

**Blackdranzergurl**

**KasumiCho**

YOU'RE ALL AWESOME! I LOVE YOU GUYS SO MUCH!

--------------------------------------------------------

**Last Time**

In one of the taxi, a red-haired Russian was thinking hard.

"Hey Kai, did you hear someone calling my name before we entered?" Tala asked.

"Hn it was probably another crazy fan girl. You're lucky that you didn't have to deal with her." Kai answered and looked outside.

"Yeah you're probably right…" _"But this voice… it was so much like Alexe's voice…"_ Soon, they were finally at their destination, the old Pytumaso industry. They paid the driver and got out.

"_What will we do if she's not here? We have no other clue. Fucking wench you're always on my mind! When we'll find you I'll break you so badly! After that I'll become myself again. I don't need you Blake. Tala Valkov had never and never will need someone and especially a girl."_

"Come on Valkov let's go now." Kai said coldly and they walked toward the entrance of the industry…

**Chapter 8 – **Is it real?

"Talking"

"_Thinking"_

The Blitzkrieg Boys opened the big door and stepped inside. The place was cold and really old. There was spider webs everywhere and the floor was dirty.

"We better separated in two groups. It'll be faster to find where the real entrance is." Kai said and they all nodded. The Russian took the left corridor with Tala and the rest of them took the right one.

They opened all the doors, tried to find a trap door on the floor and even tried to find a secret door in the walls or behind some old paintings but there was nothing. After two hours, they gave up.

"Maybe the information Alexe's father gave us was wrong." Ian said after they all reunited.

"And maybe you should shut up!" Tala said coldly.

"Calm down dude it's not my fault!" Ian defended himself. Tala clenched his fist and hit the wall hard.

"Fuck are you becoming insane?" Spencer yelled at his captain whom hand was now bleeding quite a lot. Kai was watching the scene in silence. He knew it was going to happen if they couldn't find Alexe.

"We all know you're worried about her but fuck stop freaking out." Ian said and stepped backward when he saw that Tala was looking at him with a murderous glare. The red haired teen was about to punch the smaler boy when Kai decided he'd put some sense in his teammate head by punching him first.

Tala fell hard on the ground as Kai's fist came in contact with his jaw and moaned in pain. The Russian managed to stand up on his feet and glared at Kai. The rest of the Blitzkrieg Boys didn't know what to do. Tala was sick of their eyes on him so he decided to leave without a word. Bryan was about to say something to stop him but Kai cut him.

"Let him go. He has new feelings that he has to deal with by himself. We can't do nothing but wait. He'll come back when he'll be ready. Let's go back to the hotel for now."

--------------

Tala was walking alone in the street. It was now dark outside but the red haired Russian didn't care. He still couldn't believe that he had let his emotions take control of him and that he had yelled at Ian. His life was simple until :

She came in the picture.

He could still remember her smile, her smell, the way she was looking at him and how she was kissing him. He was supposed to be a cyborg but she had **changed him**. And he definetely didn't like that.

"_I should stop thinking about this girl. She's probably dead now anyway. We'll never find her. I'll never see her again. I don't know how she managed to haunt my mind like this but I'll make sure that no other girl will do it. She was the first... and the only one. Forever."_

"Hola sweetie, I'm glad to see you again." Tala growled as he saw one of the girls whom was chasing the Blitzkrieg Boys yesterday. Mini skirt, big boobs, nice ass; exactly what he needed right now to forget about **_her_**.

"You know, there's a motel not far from here..." She said in his ear seductively. Using this girl seemed to be a good idea to him. He smirked. "Lead the way."

-------------------

It was now midnight and Tala still hadn't came back. Kai was looking outside by the window trying to catch a glimpse of his captain's hairs. Not that he was really worried since he knew the Russian could look out for himself but still Boris was supposed to be near from there so he can never be good and totally safe.

"Guys I'll go for a walk." Kai annonced as he stood up.

"Don't tell me you're worried about Tala?" Ian said smirking.

"Can I remind you that I saved your ass at the industry midget?" Kai said harsly and Ian growled.

"If Tala came back before me, you better not say anything about Alexe. I won't be here to save you twice."

"I know I know! Fuck it's only a girl why is Tala acting like this?" Ian asked and Kai rolled his eyes at his teammate stupidity. The Russian left the hotel room without another word. The others Blitzkrieg Boys glared at Ian.

"What?"

-----------------

Alexe sat down on the bench not far from her. She was exhausted. She had been walking all day trying to find this guy named Tala. She hadn't ate too. She could kill for a hot-dog right now.

"What a beautiful girl like you is doing here all alone?" She frozed when she heard the voice of a man.

"N-Nothing." She stuttered. The man was now in front of her and watching her closely.

"You want to make some money? I know how you could... Just follow me." He tried to grab her arm but she pushed him and ran as fast as possible. Her feet were killing her but she knew she couldn't stop. The man wasn't far from her. _"He's going to catch me..."_

-----------------

Kai walked slowly with his hands in his pockets. _"Where could he be? It's not like him to leave this long. I just hope he didn't do anything stupid."_

"I want to see my brother right now!" A girl yelled.

"Shut up or you'll never see him again!" A man yelled back. Kai started to walk toward where he heard voices. He saw a man dragging a little girl with him and it was obvious it was against her will.

"Matt's going to kill you when he'll find out you hurt me!" The man growled in annoyance. _"Matt? Is she Matt's sister?" _Kai walked toward them. The man recognized him and was about to take the gun in his pocket but he had to let go of the girl so she managed to kick him in the balls. He fell on the ground.

Kai kicked him in the ribs and then took the gun to be sure the man wouldn't shoot him. The Russian felt something grabbed his leg. He looked down and saw the little girl.

"Please don't leave me alone with this guy Kai." She begged with watery eyes. _"How come she knows who I am?" "Duh you're famous, everyone knows you" _Another voice in his head replied.

"Follow me." He told the girl and she smiled at him.

"What's your name?" He asked as they started walking.

"Lily, Lily Anderson." She grabbed Kai's hand with hers. He rolled his eyes but let her do it anyway. _"Anderson... she's really Matt's sister."_

"This man kidnapped you, right?" She nodded and her eyes darkened. He lightly squeezed her hand to show her it was going to be okay. _"I didn't thought I'd be a babysitter tonight..."_ They walked in silence for awhile until Lily spoked.

"Did you find Alexe?" She asked and Kai didn't really know what to answer. He knew Lily had always liked Alexe a lot since Matt had told him so telling her the truth wasn't the best thing to do.

"We... We know where she is... You'll see her soon." Lily smiled at him.

"I hope so! She'll need you guys to remember."

"To remember what?"

"Oh you don't know? Alexe lost all her memory. She doesn't even know what her name is! I heard the guy with purple hairs say it to a guard the other day." Lily explained.

"Alright now tell me everything you know!"

--------------------

Alexe was still running. She felt like she was about to collapse on the ground. And so she did. All her energy left her and she passed out knowing perfectly what the man would do to her...

_**Alexe's dream**_

Alexe was sitting alone at the beach. The moon was so beautiful tonight. The sound of the waves was making her feel so good. Suddenly, she heard a wolf howling. She turned around and saw a blue wolf. When he saw her, he started to growl dangerously and she could see his fangs. She slowly started to crawl away from him until her back hit something.

"You shouldn't be scared." She jumped in surprise when she heard this.

"Tala..." He was there, sitting on the sand and watching the sea. He seemed so peaceful. The wolf laid down beside the Russian.

"Do you know who I am?" She asked. The Russian didn't answer. He seemed lost in his mind. She then noticed how sad he seemed to be. He was definitely a strong man but seeing him like this almost made him looked vulnerable.

"Can you stop staring at me?" He asked coldly. She smiled at him. Even though she couldn't remember anything, something was telling her he was always like this.

"Why are you always smiling?" He asked her.

"Why are you never smiling?" She asked back.

"Why should I? I have no reasons." He said coldly and her smile faded.

"I wish I could do something for you..." He looked at her and noticed how much she cared for him.

"Hn maybe one day." She smiled at him again and then looked at his lips. She didn't even know him but she wanted to kiss him so badly, to touch him... She wanted to feel all of this. He caught her looking at his lips and smirked. He put his arm around her waist, pulled her closer to him and kissed her.

It took her a while to realize what was going on but she finally kissed him back. She felt his tongue asking for entrance and she let him have what he wanted. Their tongues were battling in a fierce battle of dominance which Tala easily won. Her hands wandered under his shirt. He stopped kissing her just to take off his shirt and then kissed her roughly again.

He went on top of her and started to kiss and suck on her neck while his hands went on her hips. He kissed her collarbone, her jawline and then on the lips again. She put her own arms around his neck and pulled him closer to her to deepen the kiss.

She sucked on his bottom lip playfully to distract him and then pushed him away and started to run. He smirked and ran after her. It didn't take him long to catch her. He grabbed her arm and pulled her hard against his chest.

"If you thought I was going to let you go that easily, you were totally wrong." He smirked and kissed her but for the first time, it wasn't full of lust or demanding, it was gentle and almost sweet. He then hugged her and she put her head against his chest. They stayed like this what seemed like forever. Alexe smiled. Tala had finally took off the mask he was wearing. The Russian looked down at her and whispered something in her ear.

"I'm sorry, what did you say?" She asked confused. He did it again but louder this time.

"Wake up..."

"What are you talk..."

_**End dream**_

Alexe slowly opened her eyes. _"What was this dream? Was it true? It seems so real... His lips... His body against mine... His eyes..."_ She then remembered the man whom was chasing her earlier. She quickly got up and looked at her surroundings. She was in a room and she didn't have her shirt on her. _"Oh my god no... NO! IT DIDN'T HAPPEN! Please tell me it's only a nightmare..."_

"It's about time you wake up." A cold voice behind her said.

------------------------------------------------------------

**I'll really try to update sooner then two weeks for the next chapter ahah. This story is almost over... TWO MORE CHAPTERS AND POUF! The end:P Please review it'd make me so happy :D **

**-Molly**


	9. I Remember

**Disclaimer :** I don't own anything!

**Warning :** THERE'S LIME IN THIS CHAPTER!

**Molly :** Woah... it has been a while heh? Over a month... I seriously suck... this chapter is the longest that I've ever wrote. I thought that you deserved a longer one since I made you wait for so long... I'm really sorry about this but I wanna thank you all for your support and I hope this chapter will be worth the wait. Like I said in the warning, there's going to have lime in the chappy so if you don't like that skip it :P

by the way, it's my first attempt of this kind of scene so if it's not really good then I apologize.

special thanks to those who had review chapter 8 or said supporting things to me when my life was fucked up :

**A Reader, ****KasumiCho, ****chichai, ****snowkitty11, ****Snow Liger, ****Kai-Hiwatari-Lover, ****Winterblazewolf, ****Blackdranzergurl, ****Distant Storm, ****snowkitty11**

* * *

**-Last time-**

Alexe slowly opened her eyes. _"What was this dream? Was it true? It seems so real... His lips... His body against mine... His eyes..."_ She then remembered the man whom was chasing her earlier. She quickly got up and looked at her surroundings. She was in a room and she didn't have her shirt on her. _"Oh my god no... NO! IT DIDN'T HAPPEN! Please tell me it's only a nightmare..."_

"It's about time you wake up." A cold voice behind her said.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 9 – **I remember

"Talking"

"_Thinking"_

Alexe didn't dare to move. She didn't want to see this guy. But at the same time there was nothing she could do. _"What did I do to God to make him hate me so much?"_

Alexe saw a lamp on top of the dresser in front of her. _"Should I? It may be my only chance to get out of here... But at the same time if it doesn't work this guy will probably hurt me even more..."_

She quickly took the lamp and turned around. She saw that the man wasn't the same who was chasing her. This one was much younger, way more muscular and had blue/grey hairs. He was handsome. No, **hot** as hell. He took a step forward and she was ready to throw the lamp at him.

"If you come closer you're dead!" She threatened him. Kai almost laughed at this, after all, this was only a lamp. _"I must be careful, I don't want to scare her even more."_

"Look, I don't wanna hurt you. I'm here to help you." Kai said as gently as it was possible to him.

"Liar! I'm sure you're with this guy who was chasing me earlier. You raped me! You deserve to die!" She yelled with tears streaming down her face.

"I didn't rape you." Kai was surprised that she was thinking this._ "Maybe it's because she doesn't have her shirt on anymore baka." _The voice said. _"Shut up."_

"About the shirt thing..."

"Undress yourself!" She yelled before he could finish what he was saying. He gave her a confused look. "Undress yourself!" She repeated. She was dead serious.

"Alright I'll do it if you explain to me why." Kai said calmly. It's not the fact that he was scared of being hurt by a lamp (actually he only wanted to laugh) but he didn't want her to panic and run away. Otherwise, there would be practically no chance for him to find her again.

"I want to be sure that you don't have a weapon on you." Kai sighed in annoyance. He started to undress so she turned her head away. _"Maybe I should look to be sure he's not trying something while I'm looking away."_

When she looked at him, his shirt was already off and he was unbuckling his belt. She stared intently at him and noticed a big scar on his torso._ "I can swear I saw this before..."_

**-Flashback-**

Alexe was watching in horror the match between Kai and a guy named Chester. This match was almost as bad as the one Kai had against Brooklyn. Chester was laughing evilly each time the Russian got a new scar. Alexe couldn't stand it anymore. She decided to go to the Blitzkrieg Boys room and wait for them there.

Even in there, she could still hear the sound of the fans cheering. _"Please let him be ok..."_ Suddenly she couldn't hear anything. **"And the winner is... Kai!" **She sighed in relief and smiled. She was so proud of her boys.

She heard the door opened and saw Kai stepping inside. He took off his shirt, threw it away and went directly where the first aid kit was. He hadn't even noticed Alexe. She gasped in shock when she saw the numerous bleeding scars on his back. _"We shouldn't let people go this far in a beybattle."_

She saw that Kai was having problems trying to put disinfectant on his wounds so she decided to help him but first she cleared her throat to let him know she was here. He turned around quickly but didn't seem surprise to see her.

"Let me help you." He didn't say anything knowing perfectly that if he refused, she would bug him until he let her. She grabbed the bottle of disinfectant and carefully began to put some on his wounds. Kai didn't even wince in pain. When she finished, he turned around and mumbled a thanks.

He walked toward his shirt and she noticed something on his torso. Looking intently at it, she noticed it was another scar. "Kai? You still have a scar to take care of." She said shyly.

He shook his head and he sighed in annoyance when she looked at him confused. "It's an old one." He explained. He knew she wanted to ask how he got it and he was thankful when she didn't. He put on his shirt and sat on the couch waiting for the rest of his team to return.

She sat next to him and started to play with her fingers. She didn't like the silence. She looked up at Kai and saw him in his usual position, eyes closed and arms crossed over his chest.

"Kai?" He opened one of his eyes and looked at her, telling her that he was listening. "What's your favorite meal?" He raised his eyebrow. Sometimes she could really get on his nerves.

"If you want a conversation go talk to Ian." He said coldly and closed his eyes again. She couldn't hide the hurt expression she had on her face. "I don't know why he hates me so damn much..." She mumbled to herself but he heard it clearly.

"I don't hate you Alexe." He said as he opened his eyes to look at the petite girl beside him. "Prove it." She said and crossed her arms over her chest. _"She spends too much time with Ian."_

"I wouldn't be talking to you if I was hating you." Kai looked at her and saw that she wasn't convinced at all. "You talk to Brooklyn and you hate him." The wench was right.

"I've let you touch me so that means I trust you and you don't hate someone you trust." She looked at him shocked and with caring eyes.

"What?" He asked. He didn't like how she was looking at him. "Sorry it's just... I know how much it's hard to gain your trust and I'm... I'm so glad to hear this... It means a lot to me." She answered and he raised his eyebrow. _"Why is it so important to her?"_

"Kai, I apologize for what I'll do."

"Wh-" He was cut off when she threw her arms around him to give him a hug. Kai rolled his eyes but a little smile formed on his lips. She had hugged him a lot of times but for the first time, he hugged her back.

**-End Flashback-**

Alexe was beginning to remember. This moment had been very important to her. After that, Kai had became closer to her but in a Kai way of course. She now knew her name, who was Kai, remembered that she got kidnapped, but there was still one thing she needed to know : who was Tala?

"Kai..." The Russian stopped undressing himself when he heard her whispered his name.

"You remember now?" He asked not too sure and walking slowly towards her. She nodded and threw herself in his arms. Fortunately, the Russian managed to stay on his feet and he let her hugged him. He began to feel water on his bare chest and he knew she was crying.

"It's over now... We won't let them hurt you anymore..." He said as softly as it was possible to him. He began to feel uncomfortable as the little girl in his arms couldn't stop crying.

"Look, don't worry, you'll see Tala soon." He said to her trying not to show his disconfort. _"I hope Valkov knows how to deal with a crying wench."_ She started to cry even more.

"Kai... I... I don't remember..." It was the last thing she said before collapsing in his arms. The Russian picked her up and put her in the bed. Her face, whom was normally beautiful, was now full of worries and pain. _"How can she remember me but not Tala?"_

The bluenette picked up the phone and dialed Bryan cell's number. He gave him the address of where he was and told him to come and get him. Kai shook his head in slight amusement thinking about when Alexe told him to undress himself. _"Tala better never heard about this..."_

* * *

After drinking a couple of beers, Tala decided it was time for him to go back to the hotel. The sun was beginning to rise. He had stayed outside during all the night. Not that he cares anyway. When he reached his hotel room, it took him a while to grab his key and put it correctly in the keyhole. He definetely was drunk. 

He opened the door slowly because he didn't want to wake the others. He didn't need them to lecture him. His team members probably went to eat breakfast since they weren't in their bed. He was about to let his body fell on his bed when he noticed that his bed was unmade.

Even though he was drunk, he was sure he had made his bed before leaving. He looked around and saw that the bathroom's lights were turned on. Did one of the guys brought a girl in their room? He suddenly heard a "click" and a gasp.

"Alexe..." Tala's eyes widened as his heart started beating faster than ever. They both stood in front of each other not knowing what to do or say. Tala was begining to wonder if he wasn't still in the bar asleep and dreaming of this.

"So... it's you Tala, right?" She asked shyly. Her words were confusing him. _"She's talking like she doesn't remember me..."_ This thought frustrated him. How could she just forget about him after everything they had shared? She was **his** girl and he would make sure she'll remember it.

Alexe saw the angered look Tala had on his face and sighed sadly. She had tried **really **hard to remember about him but he was still a mystery to her. _"Who are you? And why do my heart seems to live just for you?"_ She snapped out of her daze when she felt him move toward her with a look of determination.

She backed away from him until her back hit the wall. He pressed his body against hers and looked down at her. "Let me remind you to whom you belong to." He said in her ear making her body shivered in anticipation.

He pressed his lips on hers and put his hands on her hips. When she didn't respond, he started to kiss her harder and smirked when she finally kissed him back. He had wanted to do this for so long... Oh how much he had missed his wench.

Soon, their bodies started to move toward the bed, the kiss never broken. He pushed her gently on it and went on top of her. He looked at her beautiful form and then started to kiss her again.

Alexe was feeling so good. It felt so natural to let him please her like this. All the feelings she had felt in her dream were there but it was even better. Her body was begging him to touch her, to make her feel like she was everything to him.

Tala couldn't control his body anymore. It was the first time he had let his hormones took control of him that easily. She was driving him insane with her hands roaming all over his chest and her lips teasing every parts of him. For the first time, he didn't want to fuck her, he wanted to **make love** to her.

He growled in pleasure when she bit his neck rather hard, that was how he liked it. He started to massage her inner thigh and she moaned softly. This little game was turning him on. She unbuttoned his shirt as he took off her own. He smirked when he saw she wasn't wearing a bra.

She blushed when she saw him looking at her breasts but the embarrassing moment soon stopped when Tala started to suck on her already hard nipples. He gently bit on her left one while his hand was massaging her right one. She couldn't stop moaning his name.

Alexe could feel his growing erection. She started to rub it through his pants and it was his turn to moan. He kissed her roughtly and began to remove her pants and panties. He wanted her so bad now. She did the same with his own. She could feel his hard member even more now and it was making her beg for more.

The Russian licked her forgetten boobs while his fingers made their way inside her wet pussy. She arched her back in pleasure and she put her hands in his hairs, trying to hold on something. This boy definetely knew how to please his woman. He inserted another finger and increased the speed.

"Oh fuck Tala..." She moaned in ecstasy. Knowing she was ready, he pushed out his fingers. She growled and he smirked.

"Don't worry, there's something more coming soon..." He said seductively in her ear. Her body was shivering in anticipation. She smiled at him and put him in a fiery kiss.

"I love you." She was surprized by her own words. She still couldn't clearly remember who he was but the words came out of her mouth like she was used to say it. She frowned when he looked at her with an emotionless face. His eyes weren't loving anymore, they were cold.

"Tala? What's wrong?" He got out of the bed and threw her clothers at her. "Get dressed." He told her coldly as he began to do it too. She did what she was told and kept glancing at Tala. What could have make him become so distant sudenly?

Tala looked at the petite girl and almost felt bad. He didn't mean to be so cold to her but he was frustrated because their moment had been ruined. He had heard the rest of the Blitzkrieg Boys on the other side of the door. He couldn't let them see Alexe naked.

He rolled his eyes as he saw tears forming in her eyes. Girls were so emotional. He lifted up her chin to make her look at him. He kissed her tenderly and then put her body closer to his own. He still wanted her so damn much...

"You guys can come they're not fucking." Ian said as he entered in the room. Tala glared at him and Ian smirked evilly in return. Soon, everyone was in the room and happy to see the two lovers together. They were sick of Tala's mood swing.

"So, is the wench okay now?" Bryan asked. Tala looked down at the girl in his arms and noticed she was asleep. "I think she is." He answered truly. He put Alexe in his bed and place the cover on her. _"Goodnight my night angel..."_

* * *

**Two Weeks Later**

Alexe sighed as she sat on the couch of her house in New York. Everything was finally over. Boris was now in jail and her father was completely restablished. The Blitzkrieg Boys had managed to come back soon enough to battle in the semi finals and they were now world champions.

She was so proud of them. Even though their cold attitude, she considered them as her friends and even more for a certain red-headed Russian. She sighed sadly. She missed him so much right now... He was in Japan to do some interview. Since they had won she hadn't seen him much.

A lot of girls couldn't understand how she could love him even though he was so cold. She didn't care about what people thought. Tala could be loving and caring when he wanted to but just not in public. Alexe's thoughts were interrupted by the phone.

"Hello?"

"Hey wench." She smiled when she heard Kai's voice. They had became really close since what happened. He was like a brother to her. Which she had to remind Tala all the time since he was jealous. She chuckled at the thought of the possessiveness of her boyfriend.

"What are you laughing at? Ian's not there so you can't laugh at him." She had to admit that she even missed the smaller Russian.

"Oh it's nothing. Have you guys finished the interview? I hope there wasn't too much questions about the secret relationship between you and Ming-Ming." Alexe giggled as she heard Kai growled in annoyance. Of course this rumor wasn't true but since Ming-Ming was practically in love with Kai, she didn't tell the press it wasn't.

"I don't wanna talk about it. I practically kill an interviewer who was implying that Ming-Ming was carying my child. Man, do they really think I'd sleep with that thing?" She smiled a bit and shook her head. Sometimes she wondered how they could think this kind of stuff.

"So will you guys going back to Russia soon?" She didn't want them to go back. She'd feel so lonely.

"Yeah in one week..." She sighed sadly. She knew they had to but still...

"Is it Hiwatari who's making you sad?" She heard someone behind her said. She turned around and dropped the phone on the floor. Realization came to her and she smiled widely.

"Tala! What are you doing here?" She jumped in the arms of her boyfriend and hugged him tightly. "Hn, don't tell me you thought I wouldn't come see you before going back to Russia?" She was feeling a little stupid now but at the same time she couldn't be sure at one hundred percent that he would come. He was so unpredictable sometimes and well... Tala.

"Yeah you're right. I'm just really surprised to see you this soon. I missed you..." She kissed him lightly on the lips and then burried her head in his chest. He still smelt like winter...

"Hn don't worry, it's the last time I let you alone." He said looking down at her. "What do you mean?" She was confused.

"I don't like the attention you get from other boys so now you'll always be with me. You're coming in Russia with us." He explained and she didn't know what to say. She couldn't just leave like this. She had a job and a life here.

"Tala... I... I'd really want to come with you but... I can't..." The Russian growled in annoyance. Why did she have to be so difficult all the time? Oh yeah, she was a girl.

"I've talked to your father and he said it was okay and you'll work for the Blitzkrieg Boys. I don't see any problem." After thinking about it, it was true that it wasn't a bad idea after all.

"I'll come with you. I'm glad you want me to... That means you care about me and that you love me." She smiled at him.

"Hn it's because I'll be able to kick the ass of the guys who are flirting with you. If you're too far I can't do this. They have to know that you're mine." She shook her head in disbelief.

"You know... it wouldn't hurt you to tell me just one time that you love me..." Why did women always need to hear this? She was supposed to be used to his ways to show her he loved her. Why did he have to say it out loud?

"Hn, even though I still don't understand why you want me to say it... Fine, I love you Alexandra Blake. Happy now?" She nodded and kissed him tenderly. The kiss seemed to last forever but none of them wanted to end it.

"_Yeah... I definitely love my wench..."_

* * *

**So how was this chapter? and the lime scene? I hope this chapter wasn't too bad. it took me all day to write it ahah. Do you want me to write an epilogue? I have some ideas that could make a good one but that's up to you cause I'll not write one if you're not gonna read it lol even though it took me forever to update... can I get some reviews:) I LOVE YOU GUYS SO MUCH THANKS FOR ALL!**

**-Molly**


	10. Epilogue

**No I'm not dead! I know it took me forever to write the epilogue and I'm really sorry! It's because my parents aren't together anymore so there's a lot of shit happening in my home BUT ANYWAY! **

**I guess I should apologize before you read the epilogue because it's shitty... I rewrote it I don't know how many times but I'm still not happy with how it turned out... **

**I was supposed to update this weekend but it was my birthday so... PARTY TIME! lol I'm so old now... 17... I don't want to have 18! lol I know I'm strange. **

**I wanna thank all the readers and especially the ones who had reviewed! You guys are so awesome! your support means the world to me! It gave me the motivation to actually complete this story.**

**well now I'll shut up and let you read! I hope it doesn't suck too much...**

**THANKS AGAIN!**

**

* * *

****-Epilogue-**

Four years later

"Talking"

"_Thinking"_

Tala looked up at the clock and sighed in annoyance when he saw he was stucked there for another hour before finally going back home and talk to Alexe. Tala's fist clenched when he thought about his girlfriend. Recently, she had started to act strangely and when he asked her why she said it wasn't true and that he should stop worrying.

Stop worrying... Hn. He had been with her for over four years now so he definitely knew when something was wrong with her. He had talked to Kai about it but his friend told him he didn't know anything. It angered Tala that she was hiding something from him. She had NEVER done it before.

"Hey Valkov, you can leave earlier if you want. You'll just have to finish these papers tomorrow." Tala turned around and glared at his blue-haired friend.

"Hn no thanks Hiwatari. You know we have to post them before tomorrow." The blue-eyed Russian replied.

"Look Tala, with everything you have on your mind right now, your work is shitty anyway so you should go home. It's not like you have a choice, I'm your boss after all." Kai smirked and Tala's glared intensified.

"Fine Hiwatari." Tala started to pack his things and was about to leave when Kai put his hand on his shoulder.

"Tala... Try to talk to Alexe again. Maybe she's scared to tell you something because she doesn't know how you'll react. It's not easy sometimes to deal with us and you know that." As Kai finished his speech, Tala turned around and stared at him suspiously.

"What do you know that I don't?" He asked and Kai shook his head. "I know as much as you do. What I'm saying is that Alexe loves you Tala. I'm sure she'll tell you what's going on when she'll feel ready." Tala nodded at Kai and left without another word._ "That's why I'm happy not to have a girlfriend who's driving me insane."_

Tala entered in the appartment he was sharing with Alexe. He wasn't surprised to see Matt sitting in their kitchen. The black-haired man waved at him but Tala just glared back. He still had a lot of hatred for him. Tala entered the kitchen and looked around.

"Where's Alexe?" He asked coldly. Talking to Matt without hitting him was hard for him. Matt pointed the bathroom door and Tala nodded. He started to make himself some coffee. He wanted to smile as he felt arms around his waist.

"Hey sexy worker." She said seductively in his ear. Even after four years, she still had a lot of effects on him when she was acting like this. He turned around to face her and was about to kiss her but he saw Matt looking at them so he just continued to make his coffee.

"Why are you home so soon?" Alexe asked and sat in front of Matt. Tala narrowed his eyes when he saw this but said nothing. He knew his girlfriend was too blind to see that her so called friend was still in love with her.

"Hn I've finished my work earlier so Kai told me I could go home." He answered still eyeing his rival. Alexe nodded and then started a conversation with Matt. The Russian grabbed his cup of coffee and went in the living room.

**-With Matt and Alexe-**

"So, you still haven't told him?" Matt asked and Alexe looked down at her feet. "No... I don't know how he's going to take this news... What if he doesn't want to stay with me after that? I don't think I'd be able to do this alone..." She sighed sadly.

"As hard as it is to believe, Tala loves you Alexe. He won't let you down. Maybe he's going to be happy? I mean, if I would be with a girl for that long and that she'd tell me this, I'd be the happiest man on this earth." Matt had spent the last three weeks trying to cheer her up but it wasn't really working.

"I guess you're right..." Alexe still wasn't convince at all. This news had been so unpredictable and probably not wanted by Tala. "I have to go now but if you need me you know you can call me anytime." Matt hugged Alexe tightly before leaving.

Alexe sighed for at least the hundredth time today and went in the living room. She smiled when she saw her lover taking a nap on the couch. Tala was working really hard to give to Alexe the best life possible. She wasn't asking for it but Tala said that she deserved it.

She decided to go make the supper while he was sleeping peacefully. She came back in the kitchen and started to take the things she needed. "Oh no you don't." A voice behind her said. "You could have continued to sleep you know." She stated as she turned around to look at the Russian.

"No, I wasn't tired at all... And I want to go eat to the restaurant with you tonight." He said and pulled her against his chest. She wrapped her arms around him and smiled. It was so good to be in his arms. He placed a kiss on her forehead.

"Is something wrong Tala? You're more affectionate than usual." Alexe remarked. "I thought that's how you wanted me to be." He replied as he let her small body go. "Tala, we've already discussed about this a milion times before. You don't need to change for me. I love you the way you are. It wasn't a critic, it was an observation." Tala didn't say a word and went in the lobby.

When he came back, he gave to Alexe her coat. "Thanks." She said slowly as she put it on. He did the same with his own and looked at his girlfriend. She seemed lost in her own world_ again._ He was seriously getting sick of it.

"Are we going now or are you going to stare at me all night?" Alexe teased him. She was taken aback when he glared at her. She let it slip knowing it wasn't worth a fight. They left the apartment and Tala locked the door behind them.

"Where are we going to eat?" The petite girl asked to the Russian. He simply shrugged his shoulders and started to go down the stairs. "I hate when you're acting like this Tala!" Alexe growled. "I could say the same you know." He replied coldly. She frowned at this. He was right...

"Look, I have my reasons and I AHHHH!" Alexe had slipped because the floor was slippery since it was winter and everyone was bringing snow inside with their boots. Tala's eyes widened as he saw his girlfriend tumbled down ths stairs. He managed to catch her at the end but it was too late. He had heard a loud crak and now her wrist was broken but she didn't seem bothered by this, she seems panicked by something else.

"Tala... call an ambulence!" She practically yelled. He quickly took his cellphone and dialed the hospital's number. He then looked at Alexe. She was crying non-stop. He sighed and looked carefully at her broken wrist. "Look, it's going to be okay, I promise." Tala said trying to calm her down but it did the opposite effect.

"It's not gonna be okay! It could be dead!" She yelled in his face and snatched her wrist away from him. She winced in pain but she was too angry right now to care about it. "What could be dead?" He asked confused. He had never saw her like this before.

"The baby!" She yelled and put her hands on her mouth when she realized what she had said. Tala froze and looked at her with cold eyes. He finally knew why she was acting weird for the past few days. He was going to be a father? **"It could be dead!"** He then remembered these words and started to panic. He was about to say something when the paramedics arrived.They put Alexe on the brancard and quickly brought her in the ambulence.

Tala was following them with an emotionless face. He was about to enter with her when one of the paramedic said he couldn't because they already had another injured girl in there and they didn't have enough place. He didn't argue because he knew Alexe had to go to the hospital as soon as possible. He watched his girlfriend one last time before going to his car.

His heart was beating so fast and he couldn't think straight. Alexe was pregnant and it was his baby... He took his cellphone and dialed a number. "Kai... meet me at the hospital as soon as possible..."

* * *

Tala was sitting in the waiting room with Kai beside him. They still hadn't got any news on Alexe's condition. Tala was becoming angrier by the second. He had tried to talk to some doctors but all of them said they were too busy to answer him. 

Kai was trying his best to calm down his friend but the red-haired Russian was too worried to actually care if he was becoming aggressive. Kai wasn't surprised at all when Tala told him that Alexe was pregnant. He had known the girl for over four years now so he could read her like a book.

He totally understood why she hadn't said anything about it to Tala. The Russian had often showed the hatred he had for the children. He couldn't stand them, but maybe if it was his own child, it would be different.

"Mr. Valkov?" A doctor asked to Tala. The Russian nodded in response and stood up. "You can come and see your wife now." Tala didn't say anything about the wife part. He just wanted to see Alexe right now. The doctor gave him the number of her room and the red-haired headed there. Kai decided not to come since he knew they had to talk about serious things that didn't concern him.

As Tala entered the room, he frowned when he saw his girlfriend. She seemed so lost... Her eyes weren't full of joy anymore, they were cold, almost colder than his owns. When she saw him, she greeted him with a weak smile and motionned him to sit down next to her.

He slowly walked toward her and did what she told him. They both stayed silent for what seemed like eternity. Tala glanced at her and noticed how much in pain she was. Her eyes were still wet and puffy from all the crying she had done.

"Is your wrist okay?" He asked. She barely looked at him and nodded. He knew it wasn't the best question to ask but he had never been good in these kinds of situation. "Did someone know?" He asked knowing she would understand what he was talking about. "Yeah... Matt does." Tala narrowed his eyes and clenched his fists.

She noticed this and let out a frustrated groan. "I'm sick of your uncalled-for jealousy for Matt. He's my **friend** and do you know why I have talked to him about it and not you? Because you have made pretty clear that you hate children!" She yelled with tears streaming down her face. "And I... I was scared that you would leave me..." She whispered the last part.

"Hn. I thought you knew me better than this. I guess I was wrong." He said coldly. "Oh no you won't blame this on me Tala Valkov! You don't know how hard it is to deal with you sometimes. We can never be sure on how you'll react... I was scared okay? I didn't want to lose you..." Tala didn't know what to say anymore.

"Is the baby alive?" He asked in an emotionless voice. After a long pause, she finally answered. "Yes..." Realization hit Tala ; he really was going to be a dad. "Look Tala... If you don't want a baby I understand... I... I can have an abortion and--" "No." He cut her off. She stared at him waiting for him to explain his sudden outburst.

"Every child deserves a chance to live. **Our** child deserves the best life possible." Alexe launched herself at Tala and hugged him tightly. "Oh Tala I love you so damn much... Please forgive me... I should have tell you when I first find out about it." He hugged her back. "I... I love you too." She smiled at him and kissed him passionnately. It was only the second time he had told her._ "But I'm lucky, I'm the only one who he had ever said those words to."_ Yeah, she definitely was the luckiest girl on this planet.

* * *

"Daddy look! My blade is in the dish and it's spinning!" A little girl exclaimed smiling. "She's got a lot of talents for her age." A woman sat beside the father of the child. "Yeah, I know." He agreed and gave her a quick kiss. They watched their daughter play with the other children of the park. She was beating all of them quite easily. 

"I don't know if it was a good thing to let her start blading." The red-haired man said. "Tala, look at her. She's so happy when she's blading. You're her model. She talks about you all the time. Her dream is to be on a beyblade team and travel around the world just like you did." Tala was shocked to hear this. He didn't know his daughter liked him **that** much.

"Tala, I know that sometimes you think you're a bad father but it isn't true. You're a great one and an awesome husband too." She said smiling at him. He put his arm around her shoulders and pulled her close to him.

Andreanna Valkov. Daughter of Tala and Alexandra Valkov. A little six-year-old girl with the beautiful eyes of her father and the long black hairs of her mother. The first few months after she was borned had been hell for Tala. He didn't know how to act with the baby and what to do with such a delicate human. That's why Tala had been so surprise when her first word had been "daddy".

The Russian smiled slightly at the memory. Who could have guess that a child could put so much happiness in your life? Yes, Tala was happy. He now had a real family to take care of. Something he always did.

Tala glanced at Alexe and noticed she had a graceful smile on her face as she was watching their daughter. He could still remember clearly the night he had asked her to marry him...

**-Flashback-**

It was two in the morning and Tala still wasn't home. Alexe was pacing around the living room nervously. He said he would be home at eleven o'clock. He was going to get a serious lecture from her. She had been alone all day since he had a meeting to go to. She heard a faint "click" and practically ran to the door. The red-haired Russian entered in the house wet from head to foot.

"Do you know what time is it?" She asked angrily. He looked at her with an emotionless face and took off his coat without saying a word. She gritted her teeth and let out a growled. He was so distant lately.

"What's wrong with you? Did I make something wrong?" She asked carefully. She didn't want to piss him off. He looked at her and smirked. "Nothing. Nothing at all." Arrghh he knew how much she hated it when he was smirking like this! She glared at him and headed to their room. Now that he was home she could finally sleep in peace.

When she entered the room, her eyes widened when she saw the room was froze everywhere, even the bed. She saw a little velvet box on it. She slowly walked toward it and looked at it carefully. She started to open it with shaky fingers and her eyes started to get watery when she saw the most beautiful ring she had ever seen.

A strange wramth started to invade her body and some of the ice slowly melted. She looked around and the tears that was in her eyes fell on her delicate cheeks. Where there wasn't anymore ice, we could clearly read : Will you marry me?

She turned around and saw him, leaning against the wall and watching her every move. "An answer would be appropriate." He said looking at her in the eyes. She smiled widely and threw herself at him. "Of course I want to marry you!" He smiled slightly as she kissed him passionately.

**-End flashback-**

Tala shook his head at the memory. He still couldn't believe he had done this. It was so unlike him to do such romantic things. This girl was seriously driving him insane. He hadn't change at all. He was still a cold and emotionless bastard, according to Ian, but she had managed to gain his trust and his love. Love... Such a strange feeling.

"Tala? You okay? You seem lost in your thoughts." Alexe asked worried. "Yeah, I'm okay." He answered shortly. She smiled at him and gave him a quick kiss before standing up and walk toward Andreanna. Tala stayed there and watched his wife and his daughter laughing together.

"Daddy! Come play with me and mommy!" The little girl yelled. Tala sighed and looked up at the sky. Life was good... really good...

* * *

**IT'S OVER! FINI! it's kinda hard to believe hehe but anyway. So before you ask, there's not going to have a sequel... if someone wish to write one (maybe in cooperation with me), send me a private message and we're going to discuss about it**

**I hope you're not disappointed with how the epilogue turned out. I know I am but maybe it's just me lol**

**I wanna thank you all again for everything! What am I going to do since this story is over? well... I have a lot of ideas for new stories but I probably won't start until january because I won't have a computer during december and half january because we're moving. it'll depend on my mother. **

**You know what would make me happy? if you guys could review :) **

**REVIEW PLEEEAAASEE hehe:P even if you thought it sucks... you can tell me:P**

**-Molly**


End file.
